


Our song

by Shipper_on_deck



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weddings, honestly it’s only churchtarts for like five minutes, like that’s it, proposal, this is honestly tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_on_deck/pseuds/Shipper_on_deck
Summary: Their relationship didn’t start out in some big, romantic way.It started with them laughing and dancing to an Ed Sheeran song at an old friend’s wedding.*****************************Comments and criticism appreciated!





	Our song

Their love story lasted for their whole lives, never turning stale or boring to either of them. Kevin called it a Disney fairytale come true, and Connor called it something from a musical, both of their nicknames for it existing solely to make the other laugh. Yet, both would agree it didn’t start out like that. The first step into this relationship hadnt been dramatic or overly romantic, it had been something small, simple. Perfect.

*********

“Dance with me?”

Connor had jumped slightly at the familiar sound of Kevin’s voice as he leaned against the wall, laughing. “I didn’t even hear you walk over.” He smiled, shaking his head. They’d both been completely ecstatic when their invitations had arrived, announcing that Poptarts and Church (which was still all any of the other ex-missionaries would call the two) were getting married, and had been just as excited about reuniting with everyone else. The reception was beautiful, and a lot of fun, and Connor had been more than happy to lean against the wall with his drink until Kevin had spotted him and walked over.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump... dance with me though?” The brunette asked again, smiling, and Connor couldn’t help but laugh as he set his empty glass down on the bar, taking Kevin’s hand and letting the younger man pull him to the dance floor. The first time they danced together wasn’t anything serious, they were both tipsy and giggling and twirled each other far too much purely to make each other and themselves laugh. When the next song started though, shifting from some new pop tune neither of them knew very well into ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheehan, something changed.

Connor realised, later, as he looked through the photos of the night, they _looked_ like a real couple. kevin’s Arms were around his waist, while his own arms were wrapped loosely around Kevin’s neck, his head on the brunette’s shoulder as they danced together, slower this time, more real. When the night finally ended, and people began to leave, Connor found a scrap of paper in his suit pocket, in scruffy, lopsided handwriting. A phone number, with ‘Kevin’ scrawled below it, beside a doodle of a heart.

Connor called him the next day.

*******************

Their first date was to an old mom-and-pop coffee place Connor lived near to, and had happily promised was fantastic. Kevin had to admit he was right, the drinks were great, but nothing compared to the slices of cake they’d ended up getting.

A small radio sat on the counter, tuned into a local station that neither of them were really listening to as they talked about Uganda, laughing at old stories and talking about what they’d been doing in the months since. That was, until a familiar song started playing, and Kevin chuckled. “Hey, it’s our song.” He teased, and Connor had laughed, blushing. He’d never been a big Ed Sheehan fan, and the first time he’d heard the song, he’d brushed it off as yet another love song designed for a wedding... He was quickly changing his mind though, and growing to love ‘perfect’ more and more.

***************

They’d been together for just over a year when they finally moved in together. Their appartment was small, and in a rough area, so neither of them kept anything too valuable... it wasn’t worth risking having it stolen. Neither of them minded though, the elevator that never worked, air conditioning that was forever stuck on freezing, and dangerous location we’re all worth it, for quiet mornings like this.

Their radio alarm was playing quiet adverts for products they’d never heard of as they laid in bed together. Connor had his face buried into Kevin’s chest, and Kevin was lazily stroking his hair, his free arm wrapped around his boyfriend, holding him close. “I should go... I’ve got to be at work in an hour.” Kevin murmured, looking at Connor, who was curled comfortably into his arms, his red hair sticking up wildly, destroyed by sleep.

“Call in sick, you never do, they’ll be fine without you for _one_ day” Connor murmured, smiling slightly as the adverts stopped, and perfect started playing, making him laugh softly. “See, that’s a sign... it’s our song.” He smiled, and Kevin had kissed him softly, before rolling his eyes even as he reached for his phone.

******************

It was a surprise to everyone when they found out that Kevin, who’d always been the confident one out of them, especially when it came to his relationship with Connor, was not the one who proposed. Connor had been terrified about it, but he was also damn proud of his idea. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that when he was driving home, he /always/ had the radio on, always on the same station, which always took requests for songs at that time.

Kevin was thankful he’d been caught in traffic when he heard the radio, because he was almost certain he’d frozen completely as he felt himself tear up. “Our next song was a request from Connor, and if you’ve got them nearby, I’d get those tissues ready, because this is what he said said ‘this song has been the cause of every good thing in my love life for three years now, I’m hoping to get one more miracle out of it. Kevin, if you’re listening, This is me asking you to let me spend the rest of my life by your side’ Good luck to you both, here’s hoping he says yes! This is ‘perfect’, by Ed Sheeran”

The song, _their_ song, had started playing then, and by the time he got home, Kevin had tears falling from his eyes, unable to stop them or care as he raced into their apartment, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and whispering a tearful, ecstatic “ _yes_!” The moment he saw the ring.

***************

On the 28th of October, 2018, ‘perfect’ officially became their song, as Connor Price danced with his husband for the very first time. This song being the one they used for their first dance had been one of the few things they’d both been certain they wanted for their wedding, and nothing had ever felt so perfectly right to them than this moment. “I love you, so much.” Kevin murmured softly, holding his husband close, looking at him with pure adoration in his eyes, and Connor, eyes shining with tears (as they had been almost all day), beamed and replied “I love you too, you’re perfect to me.”

*****************

When their ends finally came, they were both ready. They’d lived good lives, become first parents to two beautiful Twin girls (god bless Naba for offering to be their surrogate), and then grandparents to one girl and two boys.

When they died, it was only days apart, their family would tearfully smile and say that neither had ever been able to bear being without the other for long, and this was no exception.

On one of their last days, Connor had been lying comfortably by his husband’s side, humming a tune that was beautifully, comfortably familiar to them both. Kevin had smiled softly, chuckling and reaching a hand out to run through his soulmates silvered hair as he sang quietly to him. “Im dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass of listening to our favourite song.”

Connor had stopped humming once Kevin started singing, joining in softly. “When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath but you heard it.”

They sang the last line of the chorus, as they always had, together

“darling you look perfect tonight.”

**************

In this moment though, they were oblivious to the beautiful future that awaited them. In this moment, Connor was laughing and letting Kevin drag him to the dancefloor, just moments before the song that would soon become theirs would start to play, and what started as a dance blossomed into a lifetime of fun, happiness, and compelte adoration.

Their story didn’t start in any way that was overly romantic or special, no, that would all come later. Their love story started with one dance turning into many at an old friends wedding. It was sweet, funny, and so familiar despite being the very first time.

It was, quite simply, “perfect”.


End file.
